


Alba? Is That Who I Am?

by bansheegirl43



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alba is a Shapeshifter, Alba likes music, Emphasis On Try, Heterochromia, I'll label the chapters after the song that is in it, Loss of Control, Loss of Identity, Loss of Trust, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Identity, Shapeshifting, That is a teen, and doesn't have complete control of her shapeshifting, and the shapeshifters try to teach her, changed the relationship tags., so you'll see her wearing headphones a ton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bansheegirl43/pseuds/bansheegirl43
Summary: Identity issues is quite a big issue for everyone- especially when you are a young shapeshifter mage. You will feel conflicted mostly, over where your loyalty lays. This is a issue that Alba lives with- she is a teen, and is the chosen child of mages, ever since the last one refused to cooperate. Also, the fact she is the second- no, third- ever determination soul born. And the fact she was born not long after the second determination soul was even more impressive.That made her the prime chosen child- showing up so soon after the last determination soul? While they are still ALIVE!? It's almost like it was meant to be.She loves to be a chosen child and all, don't get her wrong. Makes her feel special, and all that jazz. But the fact she is getting identity issues makes her have second thoughts.





	1. Destiny

She walks down the sidewalk, warily watching her surroundings. She has her hood up, hiding her face in shadows. The sun glares into her eyes, and she hisses as she looks at it. The shadows don't reveal her face though, all thanks to magic. She is wearing headphones, listening to a song called Destiny by NEFFEX.

 

_(Yeah)_

_I don't believe in destiny_

_I just do what's best for me_

_Don't listen to my enemies_

_They're just full of jealousy_

 

She winces as she spots a couple whispering to each other across the street, glaring/glancing in her direction- then speed-walking away. Great. Someone recognized her. Just what she needed.

 

_(Yeah)_

_This legacy_

_You gun' see what's left of me_

_You gun' see success in me_

_You ain't seen the rest of me_

 

She hums along to the lyrics, maybe even whispering a word or two, closing her eyes. Her right eye blue, the other hidden by an eye patch and silver red-tipped hair.

 

_I just wanna be the best at what I know_

_Better than the rest just watch me grow_

_Put me to the test and watch me go_

_This is my quest I'ma make it known_

 

She is then reminded of the many books she has read in her life. Being a chosen child mage and a teen is quite hard- especially since you been using your magic since you were born, which is unlike any other mages. When you use your magic before the age 5 minimum, a lot is expected from you- especially her. And also, teens get identity issues, so there's that. It's even worse when you're a shapeshifter, changing who and what you are in the span of less than a minute.

 

_They call me obsessive, oh I know_

_Call me selective with my notes_

_Call me aggressive with my flow_

_Call me offensive even though_

 

_Yo I ain't gunna lie, life's tough_

_Try to get by life's rough_

_Try to do right it's not enough_

_Even though you try, still mess up_

 

She lets a tear fall from her eye at that, thinking how rough it was growing up. Heck, she's still growing up- she's only 10, after all. She doesn't look forward to the future. She doesn't know how long she can take this.

 

_But I'm still gunna fight for what I love_

_Still gunna die for-_

 

She hears something, and pulls her headphones down to sit around her neck and wipes away her tears, and hears someone screaming. She looks around her, and spots no one on the empty street. 

 

She turns to the alley next to her, where the screaming is originating from. She sighs, really not feeling like being a hero right now. She knows what will happen when she goes in there- the person or people hurting the stranger is gonna recognize her, then either challenge her or run away. It's quite easy either way- just one will require more work and lies to the injured person. For example, 'I'm not gonna hurt you,' thats a lie because she can't even control her powers. She can't control who she hurts.

 

She sighs as she hears someone's bone breaking, and walks into the alley, her night vision helping quite a lot. She spots the men, surrounding two children her age. One child looks like an armless lizard. She knows he is a child by the stripes. Same with the other child- though, the young, ~~human~~ , chubby face gave it away quite a bit. She sighs, then clears her throat rather loudly- enough to cut through the screaming of the armless lizard kid. She shrugs when the men glance at her, pulling down her hood to reveal her silver red-tipped hair, her blue eye sharply calculating them.

 

(How she looks in a sweater XD.. she isn't in stripes because she is the chosen child of mages.)

 

 

The kids look up at her hopefully, or atleast she thinks the human child is- they aren't opening their eyes. She doesn't care- the kid can do whatever they want. But back to the task at hand, the men are looking at her in shock. The man closest to the children manages to stutter a sentence. "M-miss Alba! Ho-how interesting seeing you here- I thought you don't really come into town?"

 

She scoffs, crossing her arms to glare more harshly at the man. He sweats considerably- gross. "I don't. But I needed to clear my head. I'm sure you understand."

 

He chuckles nervously, wringing his slightly bloody hands. She narrows her eye, glaring at them. She looks to the fellow kids, and sees the human child has a bloody nose, while the armless lizard seems in much worse shape.

 

The men look at each other, and the one closest to her scoffs, muttering, "This is stupid..." Which she catches, thanks to her hearing. The man who muttered it takes a step to her, and she rolls her eye, and brushes the hair covering her eye patch away. They all gasp, except the brave man. "Haha! You expect me to be scared of a damn eye patch, kid? Grow up!" He laughs after that, and his friends look at each other uncertainly, then run away almost silently.

 

This causes Alba to smirk, watching their backs disappear. The man catches her gaze, and turns his head slightly to see that they are gone. He curses under his breath, running off in the direction they did. She stares after the direction they disappeared, and after a minute of making sure they are gone, turns to the two kids. The human is in the middle of helping up the armless lizard, and she sighs, CHECKing their stats.

 

**MK**

 

**LV 1**

**EXP 0**

 

**HP 4/10**

**ATK 2**

**DEF 2**

 

 

She huffs when she sees the kid's SOUL. His soul is white, but that is for all monsters. What is interesting is he has a JUSTICE spark. Interesting. The stats on this 'MK' seemed weak, but that was probably cause he was a monster _and_ a kid.

 

**FRISK**

 

**LV 1**

**EXP 0**

**HP 19/20**

**ATK 10**

**DEF 10**

 

She shrugs, not being able to see their SOUL for some reason, and walks up to them, smiling softly as she brushes her hair back over her eye patch. The Frisk kid looks up, and smiles. They make slow, fluid motions with their hands- they must speak in sign language. Good thing Alba learned ASL while in the library.

 

" _Thank you for helping us. My name is Frisk, and this is MK. We were walking home from school and those racists attacked us._ " Alba nods, smiling reassuringly at Frisk and MK. They smile back. " _Would you like to join us to my house? My mom probably made snail pie again- or, she made butterscotch cinnamon pie._ " Alba's smile disappears, and she checks her watch. She has enough time to make sure they get home safely- but she can't stay for pie. The mother might recognize her being the chosen child mage- and that would scare _anyone_ away. These two don't seem to recognize her, but she bets that the mother would.

 

So Alba shakes her head at them, and smiles weakly. "I'm afraid I can't. Got some studying to do- y'know, school stuff." She wasn't completely lying. There was always more books to read. She has to reread the Controlling Shapeshifting book again anyways.

 

MK awwws sadly, and with a scratchy voice, asks, "Hey! Alba, can we get your phone number? You seem like a cool person!" Alba smiles, not able to say no to that hopeful look. She pulls her phone out, handing it to Frisk. The kid smiles, punching in their phone number quickly into contacts then handing it back to her. Alba smiles.

 

"I can hang out long enough to escort you two home, if you wouldn't mind? Never know what other dangers there could be." Frisk and MK eagerly nod, seeming to be excited to be able to spend more time with her.

 

* * *

 

 

They all laugh at a funny story that Frisk shared, walking down the street, getting close to Frisk's house. The door to the two-floor house opens, and a goat lady comes running over to where they are. Alba instantly freezes. Frisk didn't mention their mother being a monster! Having a friend as a monster is one thing- kids are harmless. But adult monsters? She can't say she ever met one. And some of the mages back home keep saying rumors about how the adult monsters are here to eat the children, or atleast take them all away.

 

She won't lie, those rumors send chills down her spine. Alba whimpers, pulls her black hoodie over her head, running the opposite direction before the goat lady could get a good look at her. Frisk looks back at Alba, and frowns in concern. Why is Alba running? She didn't seem to have a problem with MK- so monster racism is out of the way. Or maybe she just fears adults? Frisk shrugs, knowing that they have their number either way.

 

Toriel runs towards Frisk and MK, the sunset making her fur look golden on the edges. Wait- sunset?! Frisk's pupils shrink under their eyelids, and they frown.

 

They are in big trouble.

 

* * *

 

 

Alba sighs, shoving their nose into a book currently. She gasps when she feels tingly, and sighs as she realizes why. She looks up at the person across from her, and mumbles, "It's happening again." The person across from her sighs, and gets up from the wooden chair to leave.

 

The person is heard slamming the door shut, and that makes the chosen child flinch. She then hears the bar being slid into the holsters, so the door won't open. The windows are barred, not unlike a prison, and it is only when it is really bad do they need to quickly drag Alba into a magic-proof room. She sighs, but it turns into a growl as she starts glowing red. There is a red aura around her- which happens to only the most powerful shapeshifters when they shapeshift, and that makes her growl at the reminder.

 

Her bones shift and pop. Her joints change, and she falls to the floor in pain. She doesn't even realize she fell to the floor until the shifting is done, and she lumbers to her feet, huffing angrily as she stares at her wolf paws. She lifts her head, and stares into the mirror. The mirror reveals a silver wolf, with red-tipped tail and ears. Same with paws. She glares harshly at her now revealed eye, and looks around. She finds her eye patch on the floor, and uses her gravity magic to attach it to her eye. She looks back into the mirror, now satisfied with how she looks.

 

She stumbles to the door, and eventually gets the hang of her feet- er, paws. She rarely shifted into a wolf, and that is not a good thing. She stands on her hind legs, putting her weight and front paws against the door. She looks the door up and down, and then remembers that the person locked her in. She sighs, pushing herself off of it. She looks around, and spots a window with the bars off to the side on the floor, and the window open. She backs up a bit, and with a growling huff, runs to the window. With the running start she had, she is able to jump through the window- and disappears into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, I wonder why she thought nothing of why she can't see Frisk's SOUL?


	2. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alba listens to music while in her wolf form- can you guess how that goes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Worry" by Felix Cartal.
> 
> By the way, I edited the first chapter some. Needed to add in a ability that Alba has.

The young Alba sprints under the moon, running as far as she can from the mansion that was hidden in the forest. She notices her headphones around her neck, and that it is currently playing her music. She zones out of it for most of it, but then a certain song comes on.

 

_It's a slow day running in place_

_Making no pay trying to stay sane_

_Fluorescent haze_

_Needing some space from this refrain_

_Clouding my brain_

_Don't want to stay, need an escape_

 

Alba pants, jumping over a log and escaping the forest area. She sees the pathway to the city start changing to asphalt, indicating that she is close to the city. She huffs, knowing people will just confuse her for a dog since she is so small due to her age. The only hint that she is a wolf is that she has unkept fur, and she is much more... intelligent.

 

_Won't let my worries_

_Won't let my worries_

_Won't let my worry's weight_

_Hold me down, down, down_

_Won't let my worries_

_Wont let my worries, no_

_Won't let my worry's weight_

_Hold me down, down, down_

 

She huffs, wishing she was more used to her wolf body as she glances at herself in the reflection of a shop window as she passes by it. The moon light helps her see where she is going, and now that she is in the city, she sees street lights going along the street. She runs along the sidewalk, and looks around the slightly familiar area. Where does she know this area from? She took the long way to the city- so she is on a different edge of the town. The streets are empty from cars, and she spots a two story house. That is when she notices where she is. She is at Frisk's. Did her instincts really lead her here? She can't believe it.

 

_I'm alright, I'm alright_

_Won't lose my mind if I don't let my worry's weight_

_Hold me down, down, down_

_I'm alright, I'm alright_

_Yeah, I'll be fine if I don't let my worry's weight_

_Hold me down, down, down_

 

She slows to a walk, just in front of the yard, walking to the window as she sees the goat lady and a skeleton chatting, both sipping tea inside the house. Er- the goat lady is sipping some tea. The skeleton's tea shows to be mostly untouched. The goat lady says something, making the skeleton sigh and look out the window. He freezes when he sees the wolf, and Alba does too. The goat lady says something in a questioning tone, and follows his gaze. Goat person gasps, instantly going to the front door, and opens it. She walks to the wolf fearlessly, and Alba jumps back from her, baring her fangs in a show to back her off. Goat lady stops.

 

Alba jumps when the skeleton suddenly appears in front of the goat mom, and un-wrinkles their muzzle in surprise. "heya, dog, i suggest ya don' do that." Alba stops for a moment to peek at their SOULs, and CHECKs the skeleton first.

 

**SANS**

 

**LV 1**

**EXP 0**

 

**HP 1/1**

**ATK 1**

**DEF 1**

 

So their name is Sans? And he has a PATIENCE spark? She raises a brow internally at his weak stats, wondering how he is even standing. Okay. Next up, goat mom.

 

**TORIEL**

 

**LV 1**

**EXP 0**

 

**HP 440/440**

**ATK 80**

**DEF 80**

 

She calms when she sees the BRAVERY spark slightly. BRAVERY's were brave, not just violent.

 

She sits down on her rump, and looks up at them with her blue eye, the left still covered by her eye patch. Her headphones were still around her rather small neck rather loosely, and since she sat down, falls off her to the ground. Sans looks at the headphones as they clatter to the floor, and with a look of curiosity, moves to pick them up and observe them. The wolf bites where his hand is heading, and he narrowly dodges the bite. She stands up, hovering over the headphones protectively. She curls up her lips again, snarling loudly.

 

Toriel shoves past the Sans, and carefully sits herself on the ground in front of the wolf. She smiles gently at Alba, and Alba ignores it- if anything, she gets more protective. "Worry not, young one. We won't take your headphones away. It is obvious you treasure them. Did your human give them to you or something?" Alba huffs, uncurling her lips and stepping back to pick up her headphones with her mouth and throwing them in the air.

 

She catches them around her neck just right, them now back to laying against her neck. She huffs proudly, glad she got it to land right. Sans chuckles, seeming relaxed. "well, 's kinda cold out here- why don't we let the dog in?" Toriel nods, smiling over at Sans before standing up and heading over to the still open front door. She walks in, trusting that Sans will get the 'dog' in. Sans glances over at the wolf, and gestures with his hand for her to follow.

 

Alba follows him inside, and jumps slightly when the door clicks shut after her. She glances back at it, and it is indeed shut. She internally shrugs, and trots over to where she saw them through the window. She sits by the doorway to the area, and instantly lays down to avoid her headphones falling off by the weird angle. She lays her head on her paws, huffing as she glares up at Sans stubbornly, who is now sitting at the table. Sans chuckles, smirking down at her lazily, propping his head up in his hand. He winks his right eye, his left flashing blue.

 

His eye light turns back to white the moment before Toriel comes back, with two bowls. She places them both in front of the wolf, and the wolf looks up at Toriel questioningly before looking down into the bowls. One had water, the other had... dog food? She tilts her head curiously, not knowing why she gave it at first. She then realizes they probably literally thought she was a dog. She huffs, pushing the bowl of dog food away from her. Toriel hums curiously, thinking that the 'dog' was hungry enough to eat dog food. Don't dogs eat dog food?

 

She picks up the bowl, and walks off into the supposed kitchen. Meanwhile, the wolf sniffs the water curiously, and when she smells nothing, laps it up. She does this without standing up, too tired from that run to really feel like getting up right now. She pointedly ignores the smiling skeleton, and when the bowl is half empty, she huffs licking her lips to make sure she got any excess water off herself. She yawns widely, and perks when she notices Toriel is back. Goat lady sets the bowl on the floor just in front of her, and she pants happily when she sees some cooked meat. Much better.

 

She instantly digs in, not having eaten all day. Toriel hums happily, sitting down in her chair she was sitting in earlier. While Alba eats, Toriel whispers to Sans, but she can hear thanks to her hearing. "Sans, do you think Frisk will be happy to have a dog? They always asked for one." The wolf keeps eating, knowing they can just sneak away with an excuse of 'I need to go outside to poop'.

 

Sans shrugs, whispering back. "dunno, the dog seems pretty aggressive. remember how they reacted ta ya?" Toriel nods, looking at the wolf thoughtfully. The wolf finishes eating, and pushes away the both bowls lazily, yawning slightly as they curl up in a little ball. She huffs when she hears Toriel aww slightly. She closes her eye lids, and drifts off to sleep.

 

Toriel smiles warmly down at the wolf, and looks back at Sans. "They seem fine now. Maybe the dog will get along with the child? Frisk does have a knack for animals.. and monsters." She giggles, and stands- unintentionally startling the wolf from their weak slumber. The wolf looks up, a sleepy look on their face. "Oh! I'm sorry, young one, go back to sleep. Me and Sans just need to go to bed as well." Alba huffs, curling back up and going to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm, I wonder why she thought nothing of why she can't see Frisk's SOUL?


End file.
